Games
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Ahem, my first non-romance focused fanfic... Something's brewing, but what is it?


Warnings: Slash, language, and probably violence  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine!! Sorry, just needed to abuse them, you know, for the fun of it...  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter One: Set-up  
  
"Certain aspects of human nature are... undesirable. Pain, fear... no, feelings and emotions in general keep them from ever reaching their full potential. They are so much stronger then they allow themselves to be.  
"If we could somehow rid them of these undesirables... if we could awaken their true potential..."  
"Perfect fighting machines."  
"Exactly; unfortunately to awaken them we are going to need incredible athletic ability and intelligence but still be susceptible to mental pressure. A very rare combination of aspects, correct?"  
"Of course, we have found a small group of them though. There is a snowboarding circuit called SSX that has a surprising percentage of racers with those exact personality traits."  
"Oh really...?"  
"Does the name 'Psymon Stark' ring a bell?"  
"Why yes. If I am correct then Stark is responsible for the power- outage in '91 that allowed us to infiltrate into the valley."  
"That's him. Apparently while he is both crazy like a fox and strong, his life hasn't been the greatest and he is susceptible to break downs. He has a history of mental irregularities."  
"Wonderful, tell me more."  
"'Mackenzie Fraser', a young man with a troubling past. Apparently he is adjusting well, but with proper simulation..."  
"Excellent, I see exactly what you mean. Give me the full details on others."  
"Well, there is only one other prime candidate, although all of them are candidates. His name is 'Jean-Paul Arsenault', he's a pampered little rich-boy neglected by his parents. He acts very cocky and self-assured, but his ego is very fragile. I'm sure it won't take long to break him."  
"Beautiful. Let the games begin."  
"For our players?"  
"Agent AED. Cyborgs are the closest things we've created to perfect after all"  
"Of course."

**00000**

****  
"So... we're getting new boarders to replace Luther? How many? We're gonna have to get a lot to replace him, the guy's worth at least 4..." Psymon cracked, flashing a grin. Rhazel rolled his eyes.  
"Think what you'd like Stark. Anyways, we will be getting 6 new boarders total. Coming this afternoon will be the Williams' triplets, Anne, Erica, and Daniel. Eddie and Elise will be going to pick them up later because none of them have drivers' licenses.  
"Coming tomorrow will be the twins, Mika and Guy Watanbe. Jones, Arsenault, I want you two to pick them up." Rhazel paused and glared at Moby and JP when they both made exasperated, 'what the hell' noises.  
"Anyways, the last boarder, Rei Anne, won't be arriving until Friday because she has a few more doctors' appointments before she can get on a plane. Let's see... I have... ah, here it is. Stark, you'll be going to get her. Does everyone understand?" there were slow nods around the table as people digested the information.  
"We're not going to have another Stark around, are we?" Marisol asked suddenly, leaning forward.  
"From what I understand, she's worse," he said calmly, gazing evenly at her over the table.  
  
**0000**  
  
"Triplets, twins, and an only child, pretty weird, huh?" Eddie said casually to the irritated blonde woman next to him. She huffed and looked at her watch for the third time in two seconds.  
"Excuse me, but are you Edward Wachowski and Elise Riggs of the SSX circuit?" a cheery little blonde girl asked, appearing from one of the small crowds that were constantly passing. Eddie and Elise blinked and exchanged looks before nodding slowly.  
"Lovely!" the girl said cheerily, disappearing in the crowds again. A few seconds later she was back, this time with two more girls, also blonde.  
  
"I thought one of you was a boy...?" Eddie asked inquisitively, looking them over. One of the other girls looked almost exactly the same as the first girl except her eyes were green. The last girl however, was definitely NOT cute. In fact, Eddie was pretty sure this tall, thick, unshaven, huge-breasted woman was probably the ugliest woman he had ever laid eyes on.  
"Oh, Daniel here lost a bet, so he's going to be dressing as a woman until 7 o'clock tonight," said the green-eyed girl casually, glancing at Eddie out of the corner of her eyes as she walked past him and tossed her bags into the back. Her sister smiled apologetically at him as she joined her sister. Eddie watched them for a moment in silence, trying to pinpoint the wrenching feeling he got in his gut. Giving up, he glanced at Daniel. Daniel flushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"They... uh... do this kind of thing a lot... Well, it's just Anne really, Erica just tries to talk us out of it..." he stammered nervously. Eddie patted his shoulder and sighed.  
"Yeah, hey, uh, you wanna get in the van? I'm sure that get-up's pretty embarrassing..." Daniel nodded mutely and climbed into the back of the van. Eddie glanced over at Elise and saw that she had already struck up conversation with the green-eyed girl, Anne from the looks of things. The smaller girl, Erica, was already in the truck.  
"Hey Elise, you wanna stand out here and chat all day or can you continue on the way there?" he asked, walking around the van and climbing in on the driver's side. Elise rolled her eyes and said something that made Anne smirk before climbing in on the passenger's side while Anne climbed in the back with her siblings.  
"Honestly, you were the one that was complaining about how long it was taking..." Eddie grumbled, starting the engine. Elise just smiled and leaned back in her seat, reintiating her conversation with Anne, with Erica and Daniel chiming in constantly. Eddie remained silent though, still unable to name his feeling of dread.  
  
**00000**  
  
There yer go, lemme known whacha think? This is just one part of the big update, and this is up as an experiment. If you like it, review and I might keep it going, if you don't either leave it be or review and tell me why not.  
  
-Lethal-chan


End file.
